Being Vampiric
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Liza is a H.C Vampire who comes to live with our beloved trio. Soon, awful secrets get revealed. A girl called Taoi keeps invading Annie's thoughts and she's seen this girl from the days of her youth and Mitchell can't work out why he wants her so much. MitchellXOC
1. Chapter 1

It was the year 1895, in a hospital in Bristol with a silver-eyed little girl ran after the Doctors as fast as her little legs would carry her, little tears pooling in her eyes as she watched them run with a bed which held her older brother who was currently immobile due to a severe accident. "Big brother!" She yelled after him, some of the Doctors turned to her with sympathy in their eyes as the little girl cried harder, managing to keep up despite her shaking legs. "Please! I need to see him!"

He was rushed into a room and the door was slammed shut on her. The girl sat on one of the blue, squishy chairs outside and watched the door. Waiting. Her silver eyes were concentrating on the oak door in front of her, hoping that if she concentrated hard enough that maybe she would get Superman's laser eyes to blast through the door. She didn't blink at all and everyone who passed had to do a double take due to her strange looks and demeanour.

About three hours later, the door opened and a nurse walked through, sitting beside the young girl. "Your brother wants to see you." At this, light came to the girl's eyes and she ran into the room, not noticing the pained look on the nurse's face as she ran to her brother. The girl saw her brother on his bed and swiftly climbed up. "Big brother, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I have something I want to give you..." He took off the choker around his neck which had a thick chain that dangled down and held a ruby cross. "This will protect you and make you more normal. You won't have to worry about _that_ when you have this on. Take off the cross and _that _will take over and you shall become... You know what you'll become." The word _that_ referenced to the fact she was a Vampire and the pendant would hold her power so she would be as normal as possible for one of her kind.

"But, what about you? Will it fit me?"

"I'll be fine, baby sister. You know _The Sisterhood of Travelling Pants_?"

"Yeah."

"It's like that. It'll fit anyone." He said calmly as he summoned as much strength as he could to place the choker around his sister's small, pale neck. Green eyes met silver and the girl realised what was happening. Her big brother was going to die.

"No... No big brother you can't die!"

"What are you talking about? I'm going away for awhile after I get better: that's all." He ran his hand delicately over the cross. "I'm sorry I never taught you how to use this, or control your powers. Remember, you're a high-class Vampire and every other Monster - including our own kind - will fear you because of this and your tremendous power. Keep it safe and only the one who your heart belongs to – the one who will share true love with you – can pull of the cross. So the one who pulls it off and unleash the inner Vampire –"

"Is the one I shall love for the rest of my eternal life and the one who shall always love me..."

"That's right, sweet sister." His eyes shut as his face began calm and he began to fall "asleep". He ran his hand through her hair and smiled, "See you soon. Goodnight and sleep well, Taoi*."

"Goodnight, Bandya*..." Taoi clutched her cross and a tear fell down her left cheek.

* * *

**Bristol: 2008**

* * *

A girl about the age of 19 stood outside a house in down-town Bristol. She fixed her blood-red hip hugging jeans and pulled her black shirt where they should be. "Stupid DD breasts, making me look like a slut..."

"Hello? Is anyone here? Is anyone home?" The red-haired teen asked as she stepped through the door of the house and only received silence. "Hmm, I guess I shouldn't just walk into a house that's empty, I suppose they aren't in... I better go and come back later; maybe they'll be back by then. But why was the door unlocked?" The girl turned on her heel and began toward the door when a voice called for her.

"Wait! Stop! It's okay, you didn't barge in! I'm here!" The voice was feminine and flowed softly despite the rushed way she spoke. The girl turned around to see a beautiful girl running toward her. She had curly black haired, chocolate skin and wore greyish clothes.

"Oh! Hello there, sorry but I couldn't hear you before."

"That's because I only just heard you and – Wait! You can see me?"

"That I can, is there a problem?"

"No... It's just quite new."

The red-haired girl just stared at the older woman with confusion, wondering why it was a "first". Maybe she didn't get very many visitors or maybe she was shy... Or maybe: SHE WAS AN NIN-JAH! No, not a Ninja, but a NIN-JAH! If she was, this was going to be awesome! "I'm here about renting the room. I saw the advertisement in the newspaper and I thought that I might as well."

"Oh, of course! Let me show you the room and see how you like it." It was then the teen noticed the faint glow around her. This young woman was a spirit and (considering her glow) she hadn't been one for very long. The teen knew this woman well, she remembered her from years ago and it made her wonder how she died. She looked healthy...

"You look really familiar. Have we met before? Why were you so surprised that I could see you? Surely you get visits from other supernatural beings like myself. Or do you live alone?" The woman stopped still on the stairs and slowly turned around to face the teen, shock completely covering her face.

"You know I'm a spirit?" She said, voice trembling.

"That I do, I hate the term 'ghost'. It just doesn't seem suitable..."

"Thank you but, what kind of creature are you?" The woman asked, her voice becoming quiet as she became shy, clearly her normal personality.

"Have you ever met one before? I can't really tell you what Monster I am as spirits are classed as Monsters. I could tell you what Monster I was if other Monsters were here too."

"You don't seem very alike a Monster." They both shared a laugh before the spirit pulled a thoughtful face. "Speaking of others, the boys should be home soon."

"Other two, there are more people living here? Who are they?" The teen asked, getting over-excited at the thought of more company.

"Well, I'm glad you're excited. Their names are Mitchell and George. Mitchell is a Vampire but isn't drinking blood."

"That's great for him!" The teen pulled a face, "I'd love to have the will power to stop drinking blood. He must be so proud of himself!"

"He is but he struggles..."

"Understandable. What about George?"

"He a Werewolf..." The spirit whispered, afraid the teen would no longer want to stay with them. "My name is Annie, by the way."

"I know your name already. Me and you go back a long way, Anna Clare Sawyer." Annie's eyes went wide and she slowly sat down. The teen smiled brightly at her. "As for George, as long as he's behaved, I actually have no problem with Werewolves." Annie's worries left her but she still wondered how this girl knew her. Why did she seem so familiar? The girl continued to talk and Annie smiled small, "Most of them are actually very friendly and sweet, much unlike the typical stereotype. I can't wait to meet them both, I'm so excited. I hope they like me, I really want to live here and I still need to see that room, Annie."

Annie shot up, eyes wide. "Of course! Follow me!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: The boys come home and we find out some things about Liza**

Taoi: Pronounced Ta-ow

Bandya: Pronounced: Ban-yay

Hope you enjoyed my Unicorns!

Remember to review to tell me what you think and if you have any ideas!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:) _


	2. Chapter 2

The room was absolutely beautiful. A neatly made bed, a lamp on the oak beside table, cream curtains, a white wardrobe (Narnia exists), plum coloured walls, drawers and a table on the wall with a mirror and a couple of drawers. "This room is amazing..." The teen spoke in awe, "I love it! Please can I live here? I can definitely pay the rent for it!" The girl bounced up and down in excitement, her backside length ponytail flying everywhere. Annie placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I'd love for you to live here. I definitely accept but let's not get to ahead of ourselves. Wait till the boys come home. Before you ask, the boys work at the hospital, they're porters." At the mention of the boys, the girl's excitement grew and Annie sat on the bed, giving up on calm down the excitable teen.

"I see and I completely forgot about them! I really hope they like me! I really want to live here, everything's so perfect!"

"You don't look very old, do you work part-time?"

"I do when I don't spend time at school."

"What kind of school do you too?"

"It's a school especially for Monsters but we aren't allowed to tell other students what kind of Monster we are."

"Groovy. Where do you work?"

"I work at the old library down the road. You won't believe how many books they have in the Underground..."

"The Underground?"

"It's-"

The sound of the door opening cut the teen off and Annie stood up in excitement, "They're home! Come on, time to get introduced." Annie noted that the excitement had left and the teen looked quite ill, she had become nervous. Annie took her hand and began to guide her to the stairs. "Don't worry; I know they'll love you. You can tell me your name when you get introduced to them. Come on."

"Can you give them a heads up that I'm here?"

"Of course I can. Stay right here, and I'll call you down in a minute okay?"

"Okay..."

* * *

George saw Annie running down the stairs and nodded his greeting, "Mitchell, get in here! I've got big news. Gather round!" Mitchell came into the living room and they both noticed how happy Annie seemed. She was (quite literally) glowing with happiness. George cocked a brow whilst Mitchell sat down on the armchair and began to sip a steaming hot cup of fresh tea. George smiled.

"So then Annie: what's this 'big news' you have?"

"We have a girl upstairs who REALLY wants to rent the room! Plus, she's a Supernatural and she amazingly nice, sweet and very excitable." Both men were give her the slack-jawed: "What the fuck?" look. Annie sighed. "Trust me guys, you are going to LOVE her!" George shook his head in disbelief and Mitchell stood up, shrugging with a smile.

"Well then, let's meet her." He said mearily, wanting to find out more about this girl. George nodded his agreement.

"I concur. Get her down here!" George spoke happily, excited to see this new girl. He hoped she didn't have a problem with Werewolves or Vampires. She seemed to like Annie fine. Annie turned to shout up the stairs, "Come on love, get down here! They wanna meet you!"

Soon enough, the sound of footsteps came slowly down the stairs and they soon saw a pair of scuffed black trainers, blood red trousers hugging toned legs and nice thighs, leather fingerless gloves were in her pockets, her hips and the smooth lower stomach were visible as were her pale arms, her shirt was a tie string (shirts that have strings that tie at the back of your neck), her breasts a clear DD and were full and looked very attractive. Then came her face. Her face was slightly round and had a few strands of fiery red hairy each side which framed her face nicely, with full lips, nicely formed cheek bones... Her eyes were a captivating shade of green but they looked out of place. Her flame coloured hair reached her backside and was held back in a long ponytail.

She looked at the two boys and blushed, red filling her cheeks and she gave a small smile. "Hello..." George smiled at her and fixed his glasses.

"Hello there, I'm George."

"The Werewolf, right?"

"That's right..." George was expecting her to pull a disgusted face or force a smile. Nothing prepared him for when she threw herself at him and tackled him in a hug. After recovering from the shock, he put his arms around her gently as she began to rock them back and forth which rubbed her breasts against his chest by accident. A small blush reached his face as he concentrated on something else until she eventually let go.

"Can we be friends? I would really like us to be friends."

"Sure! Why not? I don't see a problem."

"YAY!" She turned to the tall, lanky male with black, curly locks. He was dressed in cotton gloves, old denim jeans and a simple grey shirt. "You must the Vampire, Mitchell isn't it?"

"That's right." A thick Irish accent reached her ears and a small blush came to her cheeks again. _'Oh my, he's really attractive...' _

"_Another Vampire, how wonderful! Oh my, he's really attractive..." _Another voice spoke from nowhere and the girl gasped.

"Inner me!" She yelled, looking down at her chest.

"_What? You were thinking it."_

"Yeah but you said it!"

"_Stop bothering with small talk and introduce yourself. We'll be speaking about this later... Honestly, moving in with other Monsters and not telling me."_ The voice fell silent and the girl frowned.

"Inner me, you can't just start talking aloud and then stop, you've just confused the hell out of everyone... Just make life more difficult for me, why don't you!" The girl looked at the three confused faces and sighed. "Well, I suppose you want some explanation to what that was and who I am, don't you?" Mitchell nodded with a little smile.

"That'll be wonderful. You think I'm attractive?"

"Sit down and let me explain!" She yelled, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Okay pretty lady, calm down."

"Shut up and stop making me blush!"

"But you look so cute." Mitchell pouted, trying to prove his case.

The teen looked at the other Monsters who were now all sitting comfortably. Mitchell had taken back to his trusty armchair and his cup of tea, Annie was stretched out on the couch whilst George had taken the floor, she was currently standing up in front of them and she couldn't help but notice how Mitchell was constantly running his brown eyes up and down her body appreciatively and she gave him a warning growl. He smirked slightly and shot her a little suggestive wink. She glared and mouthed: _'Watch it. Do it again and see what happens...' _ He simply raised a brow and waited. Clearing her throat, the girl straightened herself out before beginning.

"First of all, my name is Lizzie but you may call me Liza if you prefer and I lived in London before I moved down here to Bristol, I was living with an old friend and saw the advertisement for the room in the news paper and I was like: Bam! Better go check that shit out and I love it and I love all you already so I really hope you let me live here. Now, any questions?"

George cleared his throat and raised his hand, "Yes George?"

"What kind of Monster are you? You don't seem very dangerous."

"Well neither do you, nerdy. I'm a Vampire."

Mitchell shot up from his seat and Lizzie quickly took a large stride backwards, but he came no closer. His face was that of a wee shocked lamb and she gave a small exhale of her held breath. "You're a Vampire too? You don't look like one."

"Of course I don't. It's because of the charm."

"The charm, I don't see a charm. Where is it?" George questioned and Lizzie nodded.

"Mitchell, come closer to me." As he walked toward her, she continued speaking, "I need to show you personally as I don't really like showing other Monsters apart from my own kind." He stopped about half a metre in front of her and she pulled him just a little closer by his belt, "You're the only one I can trust with this in the room." She poked her head around his arm and pouted, "No offence you two, I'll show you when I know more about you." Annie dismissed it with her hand with a smile but seemed to be over-thinking something and George chuckled.

"No problem Liza, you show Mitchell and we'll see where it takes us." She nodded happily before facing the handsome Vampire yet again. Liza reached behind her and pulled the string to her top loose and they fell down over her shoulders and pulled part of her top down. Liza pulled it down just a little bit more to reveal a golden pentagram with a diamond in the middle.

"Look at this Mitchell."

"What? I can't look there!" He exclaimed in shock as she revealed more of her breasts to him, quickly realising just how appetizing they looked.

"It's okay, look at pentagram on my chest, it won't harm you." At this, Mitchell cracked an eye open to look at the cross before lifting a hand to touch it.

"What is this?"

"It's a charm. It holds my real self. If I were to take this dratted thing off, I would turn into my true form: a terrifying and super powerful H.C Vampire. So you see, by keeping the cross on, I can live out a normal existence." A sad look came over Liza's face. "I can't even take it off myself. Only the one I'm fated to be with can remove the pentagram and unleash my real self. The voice you heard was my inner self speaking through the chram." After this, Mitchell sat down as Liza fixed her top and Mitchell shook his head. Annie pouted, though still in deep though.

"That's awful honey. Have you met this fated one?"

"No, but I know it's definitely a Vampire and definitely Male!" At this, Mitchell perked up, and then something came to mind. Something that scared him.

"Hold on, did you say H.C. Vampire?"

"Yes, please don't say that's a problem!"

George raised his hand again and Liza smiled, "Yes, you again George!"

"What's a H.C Vampire? Is it different from Vampires like Mitchell?"

"Yes, it –"

"It means High Class Vampire. They're the best of the best. Strong, powerful and unstoppable. I never thought they truly existed till now."

"HIGH CLASS VAMPIRE?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" George yelled, now fearing for his life. Werewolves were Super Class Monsters (or just 'S' class) and could take on a normal Vampire with a 50/50 chance of winning. Against a H.C Vampire however, against H.C Vampires, no Monster or Mortal stood a chance.

"Please don't be afraid, I promise I won't hurt you!" Liza yelled in desperation and Annie suddenly shot up.

"I know you! I've seen you before! When I was little! You're eyes aren't really green are they?"

Tears fell from Liza's eyes as she reached up to her eyes and removed her green contacts, revealing deep silver eyes. "It is you! I knew it!" Annie cried and Liza ran out of the house, tears hitting the floor fast and frequent. She could hear them calling after her from the house but they never followed. Liza went into an alley and began to cry into her knees, ashamed of herself and for telling them she was a H.C Vampire. Of course they were going to react like that. Annie was the most surprised of all and Liza couldn't blame her, after all, it had been quite awhile since they'd seen each other.

* * *

**Next Chapter: We find out how Liza is fairing and her Inner Self is losing patience...**

Hope you enjoyed my beautiful Unicorns!

Remember to review to tell me what you think and if you have any ideas!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	3. Chapter 3

Liza continued to cry in the alley, her knees becoming soaked with the eye water that hit the pale skin and splashed quietly. Her shoulders heaved as her body violently shook and her head began to pound. _"You're an idiot sometimes…"_ That same voice spoke from the pentagram. "Inner me?"

"_You shouldn't have run away. They were just shocked to find out about us. They're heartbroken and confused, just like you, I can feel it from here. They want to know you're safe." _

"Then why haven't they found me yet? It's been hours!"

"_They haven't found you because you don't want to be found. You've got rid of your scent from them, they can't track you no matter how hard they try. Go to them." _

"I can't go back."

"_Why not?" _

"I just can't. They'll never fully accept me. I'll always be the Outcast to them so why bother to put myself through that misery?"

"_Fine. If you not going to be bothered to go to them when it's clearly where you need to be, then I won't be bothered to console you. It's your choice."_ With that, her inner self vanished into silence again and Liza dried her tears on her jeans.

"Inner me's right: I can't just sit here and mope. I have to go back to them! Besides I left my bag there... Oops."

As she began to stand, she heard footsteps further into the alley and swiftly stood up, facing the sound with a sudden fighting urge. Soon enough, a group of about 11 men came out of the shadows and she stood straighter, showing she wasn't backing down or afraid. One of them stepped forward and rubbed his hands together, "Well, look what fate has brought us boys, a pretty young thing who's lookin' all ready for it!" Liza got the sexual innuendo and crossed her arms under her breasts, causing all eyes to be directed there.

"Hey, look at my face when I'm talking!" "My most sincerest apologies, dear lady." He spoke with sarcasm, taking a fake bow and making the others laugh as she stayed silent. He stared her in the eyes and she made an 'hmph' noise, "That's better. I'll have you know I'm a proud virgin!" Her demeanour changed from proud and strong, standing up straight and letting no one in with steely eyes to her back against the wall as she sat on the floor with her legs open and her eyes soft and wanting. She placed a finger slightly into her mouth, her other hand unbuttoning her jeans, "But I think I'm ready if you are… I've waited so long for this and so many of you in a place where no one looks, it shall be very satisfying for both sides, won't it? So hurry, I need you deep inside me, to feel you thrust fast and hard." Her eyes were burning with need as they came with half a metre from her and the speaker from before sat between her legs, she pulled him in so she whisper loud enough for them all to hear, "To feel you cum in me. Now get closer."

He began to unbuckle his trousers as she ran her hand down his chest before thrusting her fist through his lower abdomen with a grin. Pushing him off, she swiftly stood up, grabbed the man closest to her and snapping his neck with a very satisfying 'crunch'. The wanting flame in her eyes was gone, replaced with a burning flame to kill. "Who's next to have a go? Come at me, see what happens…" They came at her left and right, all thinking they could beat her and all about to be slaughtered. The sound of bones crunching, skin ripping open like wrapping paper, guts being pulled away from others, screams coming out in short burst… All of these made her smile as blood coated her hands. Liza stared down at the circle bodies surrounding her as she turned with a smile on her blood-smeared face. An intake of breath made her head snap up and her smile vanish. There was a man in his mid 30's stood before her with his posture straight and his hands behind him on his coxes bone. His face was blank, including his eyes unlike the others. He was tall, thin but muscled, a broad sword on his belt, dirty blond hair, electric blue eyes, tanned yet rough skin. "Who are you? What purpose do you have here?" Pain came over his face before he composed himself.

"My name is Haldeor and I was sent by your father…"

"Why?"

"To protect and serve you, Milady." He gave a deep, meaningful bow before her stared at her again and everything came flooding back to her. This man had been her protector since birth and had never let her (or her Inner Self) out of his sight. When she'd been taken away, she'd lost track of Haldeor and everything had gone to shit.

"Well Haldeor, I believe it's time you took your place back at my side, don't you think?"

"Yes ma'am."

Suddenly, a snow leopard cub appeared out of nowhere and stared up at Liza, "Bitch, do you know how long it took me to find you?"

_"Hello Margot, it's wonderful to see you again..."_

"Hello-"

_"Shh... There is no need for names. It has been too long since I laid eyes on you, so no talking." _Liza's inner voice spoke from the pentagram and Liza glared down at her. Haldeor stared coldly at the red haired girl, wanting to serve his true Milady, not this "other side". Sweet she may seem, but he knew how she truly was. An arrogant little prick who didn't know her boundaries. Nothing like the true Milady. The one he'd come to love.

* * *

**Next chapter: We find out more of the talking snow leopard and Liza's inner self gets revealed.**

Stay tuned!

Hope you enjoyed my fabulous Unicorns!

Don't forget to review to tell me your thoughts and any ideas you want to see in the upcoming chapters!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	4. Chapter 4

The leopard cub wagged her tail left and right impatiently, "Come on, let's get going! I wanna meet these new friends of yours!"

"_The friends are not mine; they are that of Liza's. Annie still thinks Liza saved her." _Liza's inner self spoke from the pentagram and the cub gasped.

"But you saved her! That isn't fair that Liza gets the credit."

"_That's just how it works..." _The voice replied, voice like silk. Liza let out an angry breath through her nose.

"That's enough talking everyone, how about we go back? You can all get introduced and I can talk more with Mitchell..." A look came over her face and Haldeor cleared his throat.

"I think you mean try and get him to sleep with you."

"Shut up servant –"

"I only serve Milady, not you." He replied coolly, staring at the chain which held the pentagram, and that pentagram held Milady.

"You said my father sent you to protect me!"

"I was talking to Milady, not to you. I would never protect someone like you, someone who pretends to be sweet as summer sunshine when really she's a selfish, evil little brat who's spoiled rotten. Milady is much better to serve, sweet and kind yet strong and powerful. More powerful than you could ever be."

"Then maybe you should leave as you'll never serve her again!"

"_SILENCE!" _The voice yelled before clearing her throat, _"Haldeor, please go forth to the house and tell them to await us, we'll be there soon."_

"Yes Milady, as you wish." He walked out of the alley, his clothes changing to jeans and a shirt whilst his sword became and I-Pod with ear phones.

"_Margot, go with him, tell them who you are and when we shall return. Alert Annie of who I am and make her remember. Do it as gently as possible."_

"Yes ma'am!" Margot gave a salute and ran off after Haldeor, leaving Liza and her inner self alone.

"_Listen missy, you may think you rule the roost but you're wrong. I control you."_

"No you don't." The jewel in the centre of the pentagram glowed gold and Liza's hand went up, smacking her hard across the face.

"_Yes I do, I'm the one in control, I have the power and you're a vessel for me. You wanted to have me so bad that you stole from Seerhae _**[1] **_to get me to be by your side. All your power comes from me and without me, your mortal. So I strongly suggest you behave and stop acting like you know everything." _With that, the voice went silent and Liza angrily stomped her foot, turning on her heel toward the house.

"As long as I where the pentagram, I'm in control. I'm the one with power here and _**he**_ shall never see you again."

* * *

Haldeor walked to the house with Margot by his side. He was mumbling things under his breath, letting _**him**_ know he'd found Milady and his time to rise was now, to come and unleash Milady from the pentagram. "Margot..." He started and the cub looked up at him, she was now in the form of a Ragdoll Cat **[2]**.

"Yes?"

"When you alert the spirit, please go to back to Seerhae and tell her..."

"I will return to my Milady as soon as it's done, it's time for your Milady to arise from the depths."

The door of the house was in front of them and they both sighed, looking at each other in a way that said: "Guess this is it..."

"Come Margot, we must enter and tell the others."

"Yesh!" She raised a paw in the air with an anime style happy blush on her face and Haldeor rolled his eyes. He knocked on the door and he heard scrambling inside the house and into the hallway, and finally the door opened to reveal a man with short brownish hair and glasses who had a saddened look on his face.

"Hello, what can we do for you?" He asked, voice sounding broken.

"My name is Haldeor and I have some information on Liza." Brightness came to his eyes and he beckoned them in eagerly, wanting to know where she was. Haldeor rolled his eyes as they walked, knowing Liza had lied about nearly everything and made them think that she was innocent and sweet.

When they entered the living room, Margot walked up to Annie and cleared her throat, "Yo, we gotta talk. Leggo." She pointed a paw to the stairs, gesturing they should go upstairs. Annie was staring down her in a state of shock.

"You... You spoke."

"Duh, now move. We gotta talk, like, NOW!" Silver light surrounded her and it grew to the shape of a small child. It faded with a shattering noise and a girl who looked around 12 stood before them. She had silver hair that had the patterning of a Snow Leopard, reaching her waist. She wore a simple white dress with an old-fashioned brown shawl around her shoulder and little black boots. This girl had glowing golden eyes and a smirk on her face. "Just to clarify, I am not a Witch. I'm a Cat with a stupid amount of Magical Power and my name is Margot. Now leggo! No time to waste! I'm also 44 years old. My name is Margot."

Margot grabbed Annie's hand and darted upstairs, leaving the boys alone with Haldeor. Mitchell stood up from his chair and nodded at the man in his 30's. "Hello."

"Hello John Mitchell. I'm here about Liza."

"You know something about her?"

"Yes, and that is she's not the type of Vampire she says she is. The real High-Class Vampire lives inside the Pentagram, without her, Liza would be total Mortal. The Pentagram isn't even hers, she stole it. Down beneath the sweet exterior, is someone evil and selfish. The Vampire inside that Pentagram is the one I was assigned to serve since she was born and she's very different: Strong, powerful, intimidating but underneath, she sweet and very shy. Soon she shall be released from the Pentagram and be free to walk the Earth again. Are we all clear on this?" He looked around at the two men who were both staring at him with their mouths open and a look of shock coating their faces.

* * *

**With Margot and Annie**

* * *

Annie sat on the end of the bed whilst Margot made herself comfortable on one of the pillows. Margot stared at the tan girl with a blank look. Annie swallowed a lump and cleared her throat, "So, what do you need to talk about?"

"It's about your childhood memory of Liza saving you."

"What about it?" She asked, very intrigued that Margot knew about this.

"It wasn't Liza. Remember? The girl who saved you had hair as dark as black ink, not as red as a flamin' fire truck. Let's relive that memory, shall we?"

"What do you-" Margot's eyes glowed and everything around them vanished, turning white as freshly fallen snow. Annie looked around, utterly confused about what was happening. Screams filled her ears and blood appeared on her clothes. "Margot, what's happening?"

"To show you you're true saviour..."

A bed with a teenage male with black hair and green eyes appeared in front of them, followed swiftly by a little girl. The little girl climbed on the bed and began to speak to her brother. She was wearing a crimson red dress and had knee-length black hair. The girl suddenly turned to them to reveal silver eyes. "Those eyes..." Annie started and Margot nodded.

"There is your saviour: Lady Taoi, High-Class Vampire of the Aquairia Clan..."

* * *

**[1]Seerhae: A powerful Witch that lives in the East Mountains **

**[2]Ragdoll Cats: Look them up: They're adorable!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: We find out how Taoi saved Annie and Liza comes back into the picture. A mystery guest arrives to set things straight. Just how did Taoi meet Margot?**

So, our mysterious little Taoi is Annie's saviour. Just how did Liza steal the pentagram and how did Taoi get stuck inside it.

Waddup my beautiful Unicorns!

Remember to review and tell me what you think! (Any ideas are welcome)

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

: )


End file.
